Forever Diary
by lezonne
Summary: There's a journal that wanders around Hogwarts through the eras. Once you get it, you can read it and add your own. But once you've done this, you'll never see it again. A different story by a different character every time. Can be read as a series or as a different set of one-shots. Written for The Writing Script Boot Camp and other varied challenges. Story 14: Minvera; #15: OC
1. The Tale of Sirius

Written for the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #62, the _Writing Script Boot Camp _prompt #31 (question), and the _Sherlock Competition _Part 3 #3.

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

"_Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The Tale of Sirius Black

November 12, 1971~

I think this journal is rather peculiar. There are some entries that date all the way back to the Found Father's Era. How it's been preserved so long and remains so thin must be a work of magic.

Get my pun?

No, seriously though, it's quite amazing to see so many different people writing in here from so many different years! I'm the first one from this age to write, and I'm quite flattered about it. No one's written for 1971 since school started.

The book picked a good first candidate.

I wonder why something like this isn't documented? Historians must be fascinated with it. Maybe people who might try to steal this book away from the school probably never actually get to see it.

I hope Snape doesn't get it. He'd drone on and on about his disdain for James and his adoration for Lily. We're eleven. Liking a girl is like… forbidden. He should be out playing sports instead of playing the potion teacher's pet all day. Doesn't he have a life or something?

No, probably not. This is Severus Snape we're talking about. He doesn't have any friends. I bet he'll be a dork for the rest of his life.

That would be a really awful life in my opinion.

Today we had a competition in class. It wasn't too bad. Good old Remus placed first. It was in transfiguration earlier. Whoever could perform a spell the best and the quickest won a prize. We were timed.

I'm pretty jealous.

Snape placed fourth. He somehow did better than me, but James did better than him. I can live with that.

I know above I said that we shouldn't be crushing on girls yet, but I have to admit that Lily is kind of cute. She's got this long pretty hair and she's cool at times. But I think James might fancy her. He's just too bloody shy with girls to try anything. I bet it takes him years to make a move.

But hey, I'm just guessing.

I guess the one thing I really want to write about is Peter. See, there are four of us that kind of form this group of friends; Remus, James, Peter and I. Don't get me wrong, I think Peter's a fine guy, but something about him bothers me. Maybe it's because he has a squished face. Or maybe it's because he always seems like he's hiding something.

He's kind of a weird friend. Sometimes I don't know what to think of him.

I think I hear James moving next to me. I bet I can't let anyone see this either, can I? Well, this was fun, but I think it was more interesting to read the previous entries more so than my own. At least my entry isn't laughable.

Dolores Umbridge's entry was laughable.

To all future readers, don't forget that Snape's a weirdo.

~Sirius Black, 1971


	2. The Tale of Bellatrix

Written for _The Writing Script Boot Camp_ prompt #28, _Setting Boot Camp _prompt #26 and the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #507.

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

"_Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

The Story of Bellatrix Black (Lestrange)

February 14, 1967~

This this is rather retched. I can't believe I have to write to get rid of it. I tried burning it, twice. The damn thing won't be destroyed.

I'm going to find a way to destroy it.

But since it's so hell-bent on having a little story from me, I figured I could humor it, if only for a moment. After all, it's not like I really care about anything in here. The stories are feeble and stupid as it is.

I've taken to writing further back in the book like some of the prior owners did. Maybe I can mess up someone's entry this way.

Today is Valentine's Day, the most awful holiday in existence. Who cares about love? I love very few things, and none of them happen to be affiliated with the color pink or hearts.

But I like red. Red's the color of blood, and blood's something I've always enjoyed seeing. Don't tell my poor old mum, she'll have a stroke.

Maybe it'll get her off my case.

I've gone against her dearest wishes and gotten myself betrothed to a man named Rodolphus Lestrange. He's quite sinister, and his parents are renowned for being merciless killers. Some of the other students at school fear him. I think he's absolutely delicious.

Maybe it's because he enjoys seeing- and _shedding-_ blood too. We both have a kind of… twisted take on humor. It alarms Andromeda and sickens dear Cissy. They are positive that our parents will hate him.

Not that I'm looking for approval. I'm going to elope the moment I come of age, and then I won't have to marry that bastard that my parents set me up with. I'd rather vomit than deal with the likes of him. Somehow, Cissy got the stud out of all of us. She's betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. At least his family has money and stamina. My _pre-arranged _husband's family hopes to gain a reputation by marrying into mine. And I refuse to be the pawn in that game.

I might be just a hair jealous of whom Cissy got- and she's not even _excited_. I guess you can't expect much from a second year. Malfoy is in his third year. I'm in sixth, and darling Andromeda is in fourth. Something is seriously wrong with that middle sister of mine. She's always conversing with _Mudbloods_.

Who the hell converses with the likes of them? I don't get it, and I think that she should stop before she shames the family name. At least Cissy is smart enough to not do something like that. If she knows what's good for her she never will. She'd have to answer to me.

Andromeda already did. She didn't enjoy the encounter, but let me tell you that she brought it down on herself. She needs to remember that we're better than they are; always have been, always will be.

The best thing about this year happens to be all of the rumors I've heard around. Being in Slytherin is best, since you hear all the juicy rumors first and get in with the right crowd. We're Purebloods for the most part, which is another good thing. I still don't understand how some Halfbloods got into our house. Slytherin's supposed to be the elite house.

Oh well, minor detail. It's nothing compared to what I've heard traveling around.

And since no one can say anything about what they find in this book even if they try, and I feel completely comfortable bringing this up.

There's rumors about that a dark force is moving. Everyone's heard of Tom Riddle, the supposed genius who went to school here some odd years ago and then he just disappeared suddenly. There's a rumor that he's coming back. Some of the students say their parents have been in contact with him. He's starting something up, but it's a long journey in the making. Right now things are still under wraps, and little is known about his plans ultimately. But one thing's for sure.

He wants to start a war. He has it in his head that he's going to create a superior world where only Pureblood's have any rights and control. Or that's the rumor anyway.

If it's true, then I'm so ready to join him. Whether or not I'm fifteen, it doesn't matter. Things are still in the making. I'm sure I'll be able to join before things really pick up.

I'm tingly just thinking about it. I told Rodolphus, and he's just so overly elated right now at the whole idea. I'm glad I've found someone who shares my passion for total violence.

But I don't think that's why I'm writing in here today though, not really. I've happened across a second rumor, one that makes the bile rise in my throat more than anything else. It makes me sick.

While Narcissa is off trying to ignore her betrothed, Andromeda is doing the same. But unlike me, she's parading around with the wrong crowd. Not only is she hanging around those low-grade Mudbloods, but she might actually be _seeing _one.

Whether it's a muggle or a Mudblood, it doesn't matter. I might be wiggling out of my arranged marriage, but at least I'm doing it with someone of the right blood status. She's crossing lines that should never be crossed.

Mummy and daddy will be unhappy when they hear about me, but they will be disturbed when they hear what she's up to. Doesn't she realize that what she's possibly doing might get her disowned and hated by the entire family?

No worries though, I'll put her back in her place. Dear Andromeda doesn't have the right to go around blemishing the family like that. There are enough blemishes in the family tree as it is.

Then again, if she is disowned, that's one less sister I have to pretend to like.

I guess we'll see if Andromeda can make it as a member of this family or not. And if she doesn't, well, I wouldn't say it's a terrible loss.

Things are brewing as we speak. I hope that I get to see a lot of blood soon. And if Andromeda's a traitor to the family, I might start with her delusional self first.

~Bellatrix Black


	3. The Tale of Lily Evans

**A/n:** Written for the _Jury of Your Peers Competition_ (non-canon), the _Writing Script Boot Camp _prompt #1 (car), the _If You Dare Challenge _prompt #361 (at my parents house) and the _Pairing Set Boot Camp _#23 (Sirius/Lily).

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Lily Evans

December 2, 1974~

Let me tell you something. James Potter is so rude! There's a boy in our year here, he's in Slytherin, who is a bit of an oddball. His name is Severus Snape. Now, there's nothing wrong with Severus whatsoever. Yet James continues to pick on him. No wonder Severus has no self-confidence.

I happen to like Severus. But James and his friends- Peter, Sirius and Remus- all seem to pick on the poor fellow. Remus, not so much. He doesn't go out of his way to make Severus' life difficult. James does.

I don't know how anyone can stand someone like that! I'd sooner die than spend my time with him. And to think that James asked me to the upcoming dance. I turned my back on him. If he's going to be a pompous jerk then I'm not going to waste a moment of my time with him. I might watch and see just what he does, but I'm not going to try and interact with him.

To really get under his skin I asked his friend Sirius to go with me. James almost exploded in anger. It was quite funny. Although Sirius does seem a bit uncomfortable with the whole thing. It's probably because it's his friend that he's double-crossing. Oh well, they are all tough boys. I'm sure they'll make up and be fine. It'll be worth watching James fume all night though.

I was going to ask Severus, but he's going with a girl named Lola. Now it would've been perfect if we went together because I'm pretty sure James's head would pop off. But no such luck. Oh well, I hope he has fun. He seemed happy about the girl he's going with.

Good for him. I hope that James just leaves him alone, or I'm going to leave my date Sirius specifically to go and stomp on his foot before I scream at him. Seriously, that man has no self-control. I think he thinks he's hot because he's a rebel and a Quidditch player.

I think his ego's going to get the best of him someday.

At my parent's house this summer I discovered something truly marvelous- a car. I've never seen one before in my life. Technically it was at my mother's sister's house that we saw it, but she let me bring it back to our garage to look at for a few days.

They wouldn't let me drive it. I'm definitely going to have to get me one of those though. Talk about majorly cool!

News of this _Dark Lord Voldemort _is circulating around again. I've heard some truly awful stories about that man. To think that he used to be a student here just makes my skin crawl. Some of the stories I've heard about him are pretty frightening. He's a terrible human being, and the rumor is he has a warped sense of reality. He wants to create a strictly _pure_ race. I hate the sound of that.

There's a group of people who are supposed to be fighting against his advances to kill people and take over Britain, called the Order. When I come of age I want to join them. They do some pretty amazing things and it's all in the name of the greater good. It might just be my career option.

Hopefully some of the other students here join when they come of age too. A group like the Order probably always needs new members. And who doesn't want to help keep the word safe?

I really should be doing my potions homework. Sometimes Severus helps me, but today he had detention with Remus and James. I hope they don't make his life harder than he already has it.

~Lily Evans


	4. The Tale of Remus

Written for the _Writing Script Boot Camp _prompt #1 (40) and the _Flower Challenge _#8 Freesia (write about the Marauders).

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The Tale of Remus Lupin

December 1, 1972~

I must say that there are a lot of things happening to me right now. My friends, my companions whom I've grown closest to, don't even know my biggest secret. It is a secret with which I can't share to others. Why? Because I fear that my friends might reject me if I told them the truth.

No one befriends the freak. No one.

That's why I manage to have friends right now. Sirius, James and Peter don't know what kind of secrets I hide. If I can, I'd like to keep it that way.

There are some people at this school that I really must admit I don't favor. Lucius Malfoy is one of them. He's maniacal, sinister and completely cruel to anyone who he doesn't deem a friend. I'm glad he's in his last year here. I couldn't imagine spending any more time with that man around than I absolutely have to.

The woman he's been betrothed to since birth is named Narcissa Black. She's a rather beautiful girl, but again, she's in the upper classes. She's a sixth year. If I was a sixth year, she's the girl I'd go after. It's not like Lucius pays her a lot of mind anyway. He probably won't until they're married and he absolutely has to. I feel sorry for that couple.

Today in class I succeeded in finding a whole new way to annoy our teacher in Defense Against the Dark Arts. I swear, the teacher in there is absolutely loony. I don't understand him, and half the class doesn't either. I have a sneaking suspicion that he's on the dark side or something. He gets way too giddy when talking about the unforgiveable curses.

Like, crazy giddy. He might actually use one of those spells on someone sometime. I hear that Dumbledore's going to get a new teacher over the holiday break. For everyone's sake I hope it's true. I don't even like going to that class anymore.

In class yesterday I somehow got partnered up with Snape. It was a really uncomfortable situation. He kept making snappy remarks and then his eyes would drop like he was afraid of what I was going to say. I told James to lay off him for a while. The guy's got some major self- confidence issues.

But he's smart. Like, insanely smart. We didn't work together as we should've and he completed the assignment in half the time I did. The teacher didn't say anything about it, since she she probably assumed it was hard enough for us to keep from fighting. I felt kind of stupid though when he walked out so much earlier than I did. Even James gave me hell about that.

He's only like that in potions though. Maybe it's his calling or something. I could see Snape growing up to be the creepy potion teacher here sometime later in life. I bet he'd make that class super hard for anyone to pass. If it ever happens, I pity those poor students.

What am I saying? Snape doesn't really have any memories here that he likes. He'll get out of here as soon as possible. He's not going to hang around longer than he has to.

It's time for dinner. I thought about hanging around longer and writing a longer entry, but I decided against it. I don't have much else to say. Besides, I made a bet with Sirius to see who can hit Peter with the most grapes tonight. I'm sure he won't like that game too much.

Oh well, we're all friends. It's all good fun. Nothing's ever going to break us apart.

~Remus Lupin


	5. The Tale of Lucius

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #33 (flavor), the _Setting Boot Camp _prompt #9 (throat), the _Pairing Diversity Boot Camp _prompt #15 (smugness) and the _Rivalry Boot Camp _prompt #41 (power).

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Lucius Malfoy

February 27, 1970~

I must say that I think this book is rather ingenious. If I can figure out what kind of magic went into it I would quite like to have one of these around strictly for the Malfoy family. It would be the perfect family secret. I'll have to look into that in a few years after I graduate.

There are so very many people at this school who I would love to grab around the throat and strangle, let me tell you. Some people here have me pegged as a nice guy underneath a tough exterior, and they are completely incorrect. Softness means that you are bendable, and bendable means being vulnerable. You should never open yourself up to vulnerability.

My father told me that. Perhaps you should take his advice. The weaker you are, the quicker people will step on you. Unless you're one of those Mudblood's of course, then you can just forget about moving up in the world whatsoever. People like you are not meant for power.

Power- that's what the world lives off of. Not money, sex or congress but power. Whoever has the most power is the most influential and gets to decide how things are done, even if they are not congress or the Ministry. Power is what we live off of as humans.

I have power, and a great deal of it. Even the students here are school know that. And when I turn of age and marry Narcissa, I'll have even more power. I will be taking over the family business and fortune, as well as taking a wife. And, I will be free to join forces with whomever I wish.

My father and I have spoken in length about where my allegiances lie as well as my views on the current democracy, the Ministry, and society as a whole. I've come to a conclusion that there is only one path I can truly lead in life, and it is a dark one indeed.

I won't share it here though. Why would I reveal my secrets to a book that will just be passed throughout the school overtime? That would be exceptionally foolish.

What I will share is this, mostly because it's likely to bore most of the people reading this. The woman I am to take for a wife, Narcissa, is rather bland. She doesn't appeal to my taste levels, and she spends more of her time trying to avoid me than anything else. Why would I want to be tied down to a woman like her?

I don't. She was picked for me by my father. The Blacks have a notorious dark heritage that entranced my father. Not only are they Purebloods, but they are rich Purebloods with racist minds. He of course decided to marry me off to one. But I got the daughter who lacks any sort of flavor. Narcissa is very… vanilla, if you will.

Now, her sister Bellatrix. She is an assortment of flavors, and the kind of mixture that I enjoy tasting. Plus, unlike her younger sister she isn't so reserved and snooty. No, Bellatrix is full of smugness, attitude and something deliciously sinister. Oh, if only the odds were in our favor and we could indeed have been arranged to marry. But I can't change what's happened now. We are not expected to wed, and therefore it simply won't happen.

However, if she accidently ended up in my room or something, I surely wouldn't kick her out. In fact I might just lock the door and see where things would go- but Narcissa doesn't need to know that.

Or maybe she does. Maybe if she reads this it'll liven her up a bit. Technically we are only betrothed. I can still get away with a few things up until the wedding. Then I am stuck with that stiff woman for the rest of my life.

But hey, she's pretty amazing to look at. That's a bonus at least. She does beat her sister in that respect. Of the three sisters, Narcissa certainly got the looks, Andromeda got the rebellion, and Bella got the twisted mind.

Other than this, I have few things to say. I already see where my future is going, and it's looking bright. The rumors about an uprising that will eventually take over the magical world and remove all the Mudbloods? I'm looking forward to that, and I hope it comes sooner rather than later. And I sure plan on being part of that. Who would pass up the opportunity to participate in one of the greatest feats in history- purifying the magical world- maybe even the entire world? It's an opportunity I simply can't pass up.

I'm tied in with the dark side and I plan on making the most of it. And just maybe, we won't have to fight too long. I mean, what do Half-bloods and Mudbloods know anyway? They are all just posers trying to pass as magical beings when in reality, they are no better than dirt.

Someone needs to teach those people their place. I will be proud to be among the people who get to do so. It's a day I can't wait for.

May the world be forever purified.

~Lucius Malfoy


	6. The Tale of Andromeda

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #2.

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Andromeda Black

September 11, 1968~

Everyone who receives this journal tries to write about something different. They write about people they like or dislike, their ambitions for the future, and the secret of who they like. But that's not me. I'm not interested in writing about something like that. I think it would show way too much of my personality.

I will tell you about my new favorite thing. Lazulite- it's a precious stone. I received it as a present before coming to school this year. Mother told me that it gives one the ability to communicate with the spirit realm.

I don't exactly need a rock to do that. My father's almost a ghost as it is. He smokes all the time and he's so terribly pale and sickly as of late. Bella keep predicting that he's going to die, and then Narcissa gets sad. I have to say that I'm not really routing for my father's death. I would really enjoy it if he stayed alive, you know?

But enough about that. See, I tried using the stone while at school yesterday. I don't think I did it right though. I held it up to my ear for like an hour and literally nothing appeared. It was a big waste of time and I didn't see any dead people and I didn't hear any dead people. Super disappointing.

So then after wasting my free period I decided to go freshen up before class. There's a bathroom that everyone calls Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I never understood the idea until now.

There really is a girl in there, and she really is dead. It was alarming to see her when I stepped in, so I screamed. I always thought the stories about her were just made up to scare children who were new to the school. There really is a reason why everyone avoids it.

Or maybe it's because she's super annoying. I don't really know which. Either way, my stone didn't let me talk to her. She did that all by herself- and did a lot of it. Merlin, I didn't think the girl would ever shut up. But we had a very nice heart-to-heart by the toilet. I guess she doesn't get many visitors, which must be lonely.

Personally, I think she should journey out of that dingy bathroom and converse with the other ghosts. I'm not entirely sure they would like that but hey, it might do her some good. It would get awfully lonely living forever as a dead person with no friends. I would moan too.

Then I started thinking about my stone after that experience. Maybe I don't need a stone to speak to spirits in the magical world because there are ghosts who just linger alongside the living. Maybe it just doesn't work. So I put the stone aside for several days and just thought about it. I was super excited about the jewel, even if Bella threw it on the ground right after mother gave it to me and called it a useless gift. But what does Bella know, really? She knows nothing!

She's still under the belief that we are totally and utterly superior to muggles and they should be treated as nothing more than slaves. I totally disagree with her. Bella is nothing more than a narrow-minded bully. She thinks she has power over others and likes to throw out that point as often as possible. I personally think she's very foolish.

She believes she's better than so many other people, but in reality Bella is no better than dirt because that's what she treats people who she thinks are unworthy like. It's sickening really. I don't know how she can handle herself sometimes. Truly, Bella's heart is black.

I'm glad she already wrote in this. She can't read all the nasty things I said about her and hold them against me, because she will never see them. I guess I'm kind of lucky because of that.

Anyway, back to my stone. After ignoring it for several days I went back and picked up my gift. It still draws my attention for reasons I can't quite explain. I just really like it I guess.

So I did a bit of research on it to see if the only thing it's good for is connecting with ghosts. Turns out it's not a one-trick pony. It's associated with Sagittarius and the number seven, two things I rather like. So the stone isn't totally lame.

I've now turned it into a good luck stone. Seven is my favorite number, and on days when I feel like I need extra luck I carry it around in my pocket and rub it on occasion. Narcissa saw me doing that the other day and called me a weirdo. I can handle that though. She's just poking fun at me.

I'm not entirely sure what my stone does yet, but I really do like it. Maybe someday, I'll learn its purpose.

There now, here's a totally different entry. We're starting to add some flavor to this bland book.

~Andromeda Black


	7. The Tale of James Potter

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #5 (Slytherin), the _A-Maze-Ing_ _Race Challenge_ and the _Rivlary Boot Camp Challenge _prompt #19 (a girl).

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of James Potter

October 12, 1977~

You want to know what I have to say? It's simple really.

A girl can change everything for you. I've had my eye on Lily Evans for years. She's flirtatious, book smart, and strikingly beautiful to look at. She's everything I've ever wanted in a girlfriend, and nothing has stopped me from going after her. After a couple of tries, she finally accepted my proposal to go on a date, and we've been together since.

Then, there's Severus. He's a right pain in the arse. Not long is he the biggest dork I've ever happened across, but he's also quite annoying to handle. Lily might be friends with him, but she knows deep down that he doesn't belong, and I can't help but pick on him. Who wouldn't, when they knew that someone's trying to move in on their girl?

I love Lily, and her feelings towards me are mutual. As soon as Snape learns to officially but out there won't be any more problems between us.

Of course though, he's not going to pick up on that message. Whether or not he can admit it, he has a thing for Lily. He's always had a thing for Lily because she never judged him. But she also knows that he likes her, and that means I don't really like him, no matter her protests. I can't help that I hate him, I just do.

Like I said, it's simple really. Snape is a Slytherin, and I've never had much of a liking for Slytherin's. They always have such dark characters in their house, like Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy. I hear they are actually engaged to be married- some sort of twisted arranged marriage. Boy, that's an offspring that I wouldn't want to meet.

I dislike Snape because he's a dork and he wants my girlfriend. And he's bloody nosy. But if I badmouth him around Lily she gets super defensive. Sometimes I wonder if he poses more of a threat than I think.

How much does he love her- I mean really? Sometimes I feel like he would go to the ends of the earth for her, and that's startling. If it's true, then this is more than just a basic crush- something much more indeed.

But Severus isn't a threat to me, not right now anyway. Lily is still my girlfriend, and I intend to make her my wife too. But we'll see what happens.

~James Potter


	8. The Tale of Molly

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #18 (butter) and the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #32 (Rudolph).

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Molly Prewett

April 7, 1966~

This book is positively splendid! I love the idea of a traveling diary, even if many people find that obscure. It's really a charming little invention. Whoever came up with it is mighty brilliant indeed.

I feel honored that this little thing came to me. Not every student seems to receive the honor of writing in here. I am one of the lucky ones who gets too. It's truly exciting!

But what to write about? Many people write about sinister thoughts, their crushes, their emotions at the time. But none of that really seems fitting for such a marvelous little invention. It's practically being wasted like that!

Today my mother sent me a few pictures of our cousins holiday vacation. Poor Bernard looks like Rudolph the reindeer! Poor boy, he's probably cursing at the fact that she sent those photos. I find them humorous and enlightening. That kind of red nose comes from a good, joyous day in the snow. But snow hasn't come to Hogwarts yet. It's just very rainy.

I've been talking to this fellow for a while now- his name is Arthur Weasley. He's honestly very charming and easy on the eyes. We both have the striking red hair too. I'm a bit surprised, since my ginger color isn't terribly common. We almost look like relatives.

I don't see Arthur all that much. When I do he always seems busy, or his friends are around. That doesn't matter too much though. He always seems to make some time for me. I really enjoy that about him.

I think he's trying to butter me up. He keeps buying me something every time we hang out, be it a gift from Hogsmeade or something small that he just wants me to have. It's sweet, but a bit odd. Usually boys only give you gifts if they are interested in you.

I really hope Arthur is interested. I'm rather taken with him. He's so sweet and adorable…

Well, I seem to have succeeded writing something just as useful and tiresome as everyone else. I guess it's easier to focus on this than real life. But who knows- throughout the generations, the entries might change. My children, if they ever see this diary, might write something completely different than the people have written so far. I don't know. I will never know.

This diary works in strange ways. I truly admire the work behind it.

There's not much left to say aside from drowning on about my affections for Arthur. We aren't even officially together, so I don't want to jump into things. I'll see where life takes me first.

This is Molly signing out. To future readers- I hope you are more inventive.

~Molly Prewett


	9. The Tale of Peter

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #12 (feather) and the _Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge _part 6 #4.

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Peter

March 11, 1975~

This thing makes me nervous. I don't really want to indulge any of my secrets into the readers of yesterday and tomorrow, but until I do this thing won't go away. Trust me, I threw it out a window and it just came back.

So to get rid of it, I shall write in it. I don't want to, but I'll do anything now if it means peace.

What can I say? The feather on my quill is fraying, I'm completely out of ink and this thing is driving me insane. I don't have a story for you, you hear me you crazy diary!? I just want to be left alone!

Sure, I loved reading everyone's tales and secrets, but having someone read my own? I don't think so! I won't give anything away, ever.

You never know who you can trust, and I certainly won't trust the future readers of this diary. There you go my lame, bothersome story that is not a story at all. I will not say anything more about myself.

No one knows the real me anyway.

~Peter Pettigrew


	10. The Tale of Narcissa

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #47 (jesters) and the _Christmas Calendar Challenge _prompt #1 cookies.

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Narcissa Black

January 8, 1968~

This thing is absolutely precious. I knew Hogwarts was full of magical things, but I never knew it had something like this. It's no surprise that I've never heard of it before if we're not supposed to tell people about it! What a shame, I bet the gossip would be fabulous…

I didn't read every entry in this journal. I thought about it, but in the end I only read the stories for students from my own house. Does that make me prejudice? Maybe, but I enjoy it. I love what I've gotten to read, and each story was sinfully worth my time. We truly have some dark minded people in Slytherin, don't we?

I should know the answer to that- Bella's my sister. She's positively batty.

Now reading her entry… it made my skin crawl. She really is an unpleasant human being, isn't she? Imagine actually living with her. If there's even one benefit to marrying Lucius, it will be that I won't have to spend another day living with her. But that's still five long years away for me. I have to graduate before the wedding, which means another five years with Bella and crazy old Andromeda.

Then again, Bella graduates next year. Maybe she'll disappear like her entry said! Then I wouldn't have to put up with her anymore, and it will just be Andromeda and I. She's a little bizarre, but pleasant. I could tolerate spending time with her.

Now if she would stop bringing up those inferior muggles I wouldn't mind her at all. Seriously, she has some issues with that lot. We were trying to eat some cookies the other day in the Great Hall and she suddenly went on a tangent about the Muggle Studies class here at school and how she wished they did field-trips to the muggle world. If I didn't know better I would say she's on something.

But she's not. Andromeda is too straight-edge for that.

Lucius is a different story though. I've never met such a cold man in my entire life! I mean, how can he stand being so cold and emotionless all the time. I might not go around with my heart on my sleeve, but I display emotion. If he wasn't always moving around I would assume he's just a statue, or even a ghost.

And this is the man who's going to be my husband? Ick, I'm so not enthused. Our poor child will probably be just as monotone and rigid as he is. And to think I always dreamed of a child with a bit of personality. My mistake.

He at least tries to socialize with me on occasion though. The jester of affection that he sends me on occasion is pleasant, but I sincerely hope that he ups the ante when we marry, or I foresee a very boring life indeed.

Oh great, here comes Andromeda again to bother me, even though I'm sitting in a corner of the common room. I guess that popularity never allows for peace, even from one's sister. What a shame. At least both of my sister's have already had this diary, so they can't read what I've written. It's humorous though that dear Andromeda only received it a few months ago. I thought she would've gotten it much earlier on in her school years, but this thing seems to just hop around.

Then again, Bella only got it last year. I suppose I know nothing about this thing.

I better go, she's trying to talk to me. May this fall into the hands of someone who actually has a bit more to say than some of the past writers…

~Narcissa Black


	11. The Tale of Charlie

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #3 (Hippogriff), the _Twelve Days of Christmas Challenge _part 7 number 4 and the _Christmas Calendar Challenge _#7.

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Charlie Weasley

December 2, 1984

It's weird that my parents once wrote in this diary, really weird. I found this mostly blank page and thought I might use it up.

Hogwarts is so extraordinary. It's like nothing I've ever seen before. Bill's descriptions did it no justice. You have to see this place to really understand what it's all about.

The fact that our school is a castle is pretty outrageous. I love this place, but mostly I love the landscape. I'm specifically intrigued by the forbidden forest. I know it's forbidden, but I found some really cool maps on the place. There are a lot of enormous clearings out there. Call me crazy, but the fact of the matter is no one's ever really explored that place. There could be, dare I say it, _dragons _lurking around in there. And I would kill to see a real live dragon!

Of course, I might accidently be killed if I found a dragon. They are rather dangerous, terrifying creatures. But there's something so interesting about those magnificent creatures that I just can't ignore. For beasts that live much of their lives in solitude, they are truly remarkable.

I think the problem with dragons is the fact that they are endangered- no matter the species. Yesterday while walking to class I heard someone talking about these dragon preservation camps in Romania. Now there's a job I would love to have! I wonder what the qualifications are? Bill says if I tell mum and dad that I want to spend my life working with dragons that they will probably have a stroke. He might be right, but I can't help being tempted with the possibility. Who wouldn't want an extreme, nutty job like that?

For now I think I'll just keep that desire locked up in my head. I don't want to bring something up that will scare my parents so much if I don't need to. I'll spend my time at Hogwarts thinking about that career option though. I can look into the qualifications as I continue on here and see where life takes me.

Hopefully, life will lead me down a path with dragons. That would be perfect.

Looking around the Gryffindor common room I can see my fellow first years admiring the Christmas tree in the center of the room. Apparently all the houses have their own trees. There won't be a lot of gifts beneath though come Christmas morning. Most of us will be out of here by then. Only a handful of students stay around during the holiday.

I guess I should do something productive now. My essay on Hippogriff's ran astray when I started writing about how they would be quite the nutritional meal for a dragon. Of course, to actually be satisfied a full grown dragon would have to eat at least five of them to be full. Oh, how difficult it must be to have a full belly.

My essay's not going to write itself I guess. Hopefully someone in the later years reads my story and at least has a good laugh. I might not be the total prankster like my younger brothers Fred and George, but I can be comical every now and then.

Well, back to work I suppose.

~Charlie Weasley


	12. The Tale of Bill

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #50 (hypermegasoma).

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Bill Weasley

April 3, 1983~

I am the first son and child of Arthur and Molly Weasley to attend Hogwarts. As the eldest child, I've learned a few things about life.

You never get what you want. You're adorable younger brother always weasels something out of your parents that you simply cannot.

You're allowed to do things before your younger brothers are, but then you have to teach them new things. Teaching Percy and Charlie about flying and basic spells was a real pain. I hope Charlie gets to teach the twins.

You're looked up to by your siblings, even if you don't want to be. It just happens.

You get to babysit, which is possibly the worst thing ever. I really hate to babysit my siblings, especially all at once. It drives me insane.

But being the eldest child of seven isn't as bad as it sounds. I get to be around when all of them are born, which is kind of cool. I even occasionally get to submit ideas for baby names. That has to be one of my favorite things.

Before I came to Hogwarts Charlie found a hypermegasoma but that Percy enlarged while playing around with father's wand. He was trying to be cool, but all he succeeded in doing was leaving a dent in our floor and a forty pound nut that wouldn't shrink back to its original size. Fred and George tried to jump on the thing, and almost got squished when it started rolling.

It was hilarious. You know, in a way that your-brothers-were-almost-squished-by-a-giant-peanut can be funny. It really brightened my mood before coming to Hogwarts.

I know I'm complaining about my family, but I really do love them. They're wonky and really weird, but they are my family. And I really enjoy them.

Boy do I miss them. When spring vacation comes around, the first thing I'm going to do is hug my mum and dad at the train station.

~Bill Weasley


	13. The Tale of Nymphadora

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #45 (jam), the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp_ prompt #3 (bells) and the _1991 Challenge _prompt #28 and 20 (Pansy Parkinson and coffee).

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Nymphadora Tonks

October 1, 1991~

So here is my last year at Hogwarts. I've been here a long time, hanging around waiting until I could leave, be useful and join the Order and do something with my life. I feel like so far I haven't done much.

Harry Potter is now at Hogwarts. That means that war is brewing. He brings with him a slew of new first years, and I must say this bunch is rather outstanding in many cases. Aside from a few rather annoying student, like my distant cousin Draco Malfoy, I must say that I think this is one of the better bunches of first years Hogwarts has had in a while.

Well, for the most part. Some of them I still am not too sure about.

Take this girl Pansy Parkinson. As a prefect, I get to patrol the halls. That girl just thinks she can wander around wherever she wants to, at any time during the night. She needs to remember that there is a curfew for students, first years especially. She'll be a trouble maker in her later years, I'm sure of it.

But Parkinson is the least of my worries. Other than an adoration for coffee that girl is harmless. What I'm worried about, is the real world.

Joining up with the Order is something I absolutely have to do, but even more than that I have my Auror tryouts soon. If I cannot pass the winter pre-entry exam then there's no hope for me. I've been stressing about this since semester began. What if I don't pass?

If I don't pass I'll wait until summer and try again. It's something I simply must do. I can't accept denial. I have to join. I have to start making a difference.

So I'm a little determined, so what? At least I have a goal. I want to help stop the uprising of an old evil. Yes, I've heard tales that Voldemort will return sometime, and I'm sure his return will be less than peachy. I am not looking forward to that possibility, but I am going to be prepared.

I want to fight whatever is coming in the next several years. I want to be up there making a difference and standing up for what I believe in. Other than some rogue madmen, Britain is in pretty good condition right now. I would hate for something to mess it up.

The bells are ringing- I think I'm late for class. That won't be good for when I try out to be an Auror. I better go. I have plenty of homework to jam in tonight before sleep. Why do I let myself fall behind at a time like this?

Hopefully no one ever reads this entry and thinks back to my life, wondering what it was like to be free. Mark my words, I would rather die than see a madman like Voldemort take over Britain, killing innocent people. I'll do my best to help keep that from happening.

~Nymphadora Tonks


	14. The Tale of Minerva

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #41 (yellow) and the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Competition_ Transfiguration (prompts reading, way and information).

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Minerva McGonagall

January 27, 1940~

This journal, it's wondrous. I must say that it is not nearly as full as one would think for something that's been around quite a long time, but nonetheless it's a very special thing. I am very excited to write in it.

I've been reading everyone's entry up until this point. It is fascinating to watch how things have changed through the eras. The language changes, the viewpoints on what is right and wrong changes, and everything eventually morphs with time.

So I am going to speak of what I like most, since many writers thus far have- I thoroughly enjoy my cat. He's orange, but my mother believes he's a bit yellow. He is my absolute favorite thing. I love him.

His name isTim. I am rather unimaginative when it comes to naming things. But see, my father was an unknown Animagus and he ended up transforming into a bird at times- the same as his pet. But my father died a very long time ago. Now it's just my mother and I. And it is a lonely world.

If my Animagus will one day be a cat, then I surely want a cat as a pet. I would not want to end up as a bug. But I think I would register myself. I would not want to go sneaking about the way father always did.

I wish there was more information on them. Then, I could study Animagus's and really know what I would be getting into.

Maybe I can find the perfect book…

~Minerva McGonagall


	15. The Tale of Richie

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #19 (gracious), the _Bingo Card Challenge _#1 (for #76) and the _Fantastic Beasts Challenge _prompt #30.

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Richie Coote

May 1, 1995~

I'm just that kid that fades into the background. No one here seems to know my name, much less remember that I'm even here. I'm really a loser, someone that no-one remembers. I'm sure if something terrible happened to me, no one would even realize I was gone.

But I'm not going to test that. I'm friends with someone named Sally-Anne Perks and most people don't even know who she is. She was kidnapped for a little while from her home, and no one even gave a damn. It was like nothing was wrong at all.

But people don't like to remember that us nobody's have an identity too, and we really would like to keep it. We might fade into the background, but we are still very much human.

Ron Weasley was gracious enough to hold the door open for me the other day when I attended tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I bet you he doesn't even remember my name.

Yes, I am a nobody, but I'm a nobody with feelings.

Unfortunately, I'm also the kid that fades into the background.

~Richie Coote


	16. The Tale of Severus

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #23 (worship), the _Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge _piece #34 Severus Snape and the _Favorite Hogwarts House Boot Camp _prompt #29 (dawn).

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Severus Snape

August 8, 1996~

By default, this blasted thing has found me. It's a bit upsetting to know that my peers, my fellow classmates, received this journal as young students, whereas I've waited until the middle of my life to receive this special book. I always seem to come in last.

If I were to be quite honest, each day I feel myself wearing a bit thinner across the canvas before me. I'm being stretched out like thin ice, keeping up different appearances. And if anyone were to suspect me of something, everything I've worked for since the day Lily died will be lost.

Perhaps it is better that no one can tell what is inside this journal. Maybe it's best that the writers cannot also be the tellers. For if someone caught wind of my plans, I might as well sell my life away. Everything would be for naught.

I've had many failures in my life. Let there at least be one success. I owe her that much.

He was quiet for oh so long, and then one day the Dark Lord made another appearance here in my life. For a while I thought maybe it was all really over, that Dumbledore was wrong and Potter would be the key everyone forever needed. But now I see that it's all a lie. Voldemort returned, and now there is only one person on this earth who can stop him.

He also happens to be a Gryffindor. Merlin help us all.

Potter is the biggest target in Britain, the bane of Voldemort's existence, and also his greatest threat. I do wonder what will happen when they finally meet. But I cannot say who I am rooting for. That is forever my little secret.

Hell, maybe I do worship a darker side of life. But that's my little secret. I won't tell if I like the dark side or not. Everyone already has their own belief on that.

But for the time being I will remain in the shadows, waiting to see what kind of new era dawns in the coming years. Will it be a life full of quiet whisperings, scattered with bloodshed and the execution of millions of innocent people? Or will it be the dawn of a brighter tomorrow?

I know which one I'm hoping for. I only hope that's the direction the future goes in.

I hope Potter gets better at his fighting skills, or it will be one rather boring battle indeed.

~Severus Snape


	17. The Tale of Aberforth

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #6 (Yaxley) and the _Bingo Card Competition._

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Aberforth Dumbledore

February 20, 1998~

I can feel it. There is war upon us. And oddly enough, I never saw myself coming back here after the death of my brother, Albus.

Yet here I am, wandering the halls of Hogwarts when this little book found me. I thought I might add my two-cents before going on my way. I'm not even sure such a thing existed during my time here.

Currently I have my eyes set on Yaxley, the Death Eater. I have a bone to pick with him.

And the children, here at Hogwarts? All I can say about them is it was a mistake for their parents to send them back. Nothing good can happen here since my brother's death. We might not have always seen eye to eye, but he was good for this school. Now it's falling into disrepair.

If all goes well, maybe there will be time to fix things up when the war is over. Maybe.

~Aberforth Dumbledore


	18. The Tale of Gregory

**A/n:** Written for the _Writing Scripts Boot Camp_ prompt #44 (rock), the _1991 Challenge _prompt #15 and 1 (Goyle and scared) and the _Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge_.

* * *

_When you open this book, be prepared to follow the rules_

_Read the stories of your past and fellow students, but don't spread rumors_

_Write your own story, a drabble or tale_

_Be wary that others will read this well_

_You cannot just read and not share_

_Lest bad luck follow you everywhere_

_And when your tale is through, this journal will disappear_

_And you shall see it again no where_

_"Now promise that you will keep the tales in here a secret by signing your name. And if we think you're lying, this book will be gone before you can ever read the tales"_

* * *

The story of Gregory Goyle

November 12, 1993~

I've been at Draco's side for as long as I can remember. During our first year he recruited me and Vincent as friends, even though we've known each other for years and he's never even spoken to us. During our younger years he always spent his time with Theo and Blaise. But now we're buddies apparently.

Blaise told me it's because Draco is too fragile to defend himself if something comes up. It reminds me of what the Golden Trio calls us- bodyguards. I thought Draco actually enjoyed our friendship too until earlier today.

We're like rocks around his body. Today when push came to shove he shoved us right into the line of danger. We were wandering through the Forbidden Forest late at night and at every sound he threw us in front of whatever the new noise was. He acts like he has so much power, but on the inside he's a scared boy.

Sometimes it makes me not want to speak to him. Draco's nice, but he's such a coward. That, and he's manipulative. He does whatever he pleases to get what he wants. Sometimes I worry how far he might go.

For someone who wears green, who is part of Slytherin, he's good at pretending. The real Draco is a frightened teenager who has more fears than anyone else. Sometimes I wonder what he's so afraid of, but then I remember who his father is and I understand. Lucius is very strict, and he's doing business again with the Dark Lord, who is supposedly coming back.

I don't really know if that part is true or not. It is just a rumor.

But I've grown to learn that Draco is not all sugar-coated and kind. He's scared, and he hides behind me and Vincent. If we were to leave his side, I don't really know what he would do to fend for himself.

For his sake, I hope someone is always around protecting him.

~Gregory Goyle


End file.
